Ruthie visit's Mary
by Javery alwaysNforver LitLair
Summary: Ruthie was pregnant and in order to hide it she visits Mary in the city (who has a whole new life). This takes place around the time Sandy also found out she was pregnant. This is a rewrite of Ruthie and Mary (hopefully better). Thanks guys. Enjoy
1. So, You are Pregnant with Martin's Baby?

I have decided to rewrite this story. Some things are different than in the 7th Heaven world. This story takes place around the time Sandy got pregnant with Aaron. The beginning is very similar to seen between Ruthie and Jack in Season 10 episode, Turkey.

"How are you?" Jack walked up to Ruthie, after seeing her talk to Martin.

"I'm good. Thanks. Listen I did want to go out with you but…" Ruthie replied.

"But that cannot happen now." Jack said with a grimace.

"So you know?" Ruthie asked surprised.

"Yeah and only the whole school," Jack said, "is it true?" he asked.

"Is what true? Me and Martin?" Ruthie replied trying to hide a smile.

"Yeah, so you are having his baby?" Jack asked.

"Wait, What?" Ruthie asked, both attempting to hide surprise and was surprised.

"Are you having Martin's baby?" Jack asked, a little amused.

"Who told youth that?" Ruthie asked, avoiding the question and eye contact.

Jack looks down the hall and Ruthie runs off finally realizing why everyone was looking at her the other day.

Ruthie went home and did not stop, hoping to not run into her parents. She went up to the bathroom and took out the baggy from the pharmacy. Thinking to herself, how did the whole school know before she did? She took the test and as she did she remembered that night.

 _In July, Martin came over when her parents were out. They started off studying and in the middle of it, he kissed her. Ruthie as you know has always wanted this to happen and when she felt his hand grab her stomach mid kiss, she knew what was going to happen. Her body said yes and despite her mother's words in her head she did not try to stop it. He got the condom from his wallet out and they proceeded to slide under the sheets. Ruthie remembers it being the most amazing experience. They fell asleep in each other arms. However, when she awake, he was no longer there ( both a good thing as Dad had popped his head in and a little suspicious)._

Boy was that a good memory, expect that ending. She has not heard from him since then. She looked at the test and burst into tears. I do not know what I am going to do. Everyone is going to be so upset. She could only imagine her father saying, "we thought you would get through college before children and marriage, you'd be different from the rest." And Lucy, I think she would break into a million tears. At the moment the house phone went off. Ruthie jumped but then went up to her room to answer it.

"Hello." Ruthie said into the phone.

"Ruthie! I am glad it is you." Mary Said.

"Mary! We have missed you!" Ruthie said smiling.

"Well, since you are there, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come and visit me for a little bit. Mom says you have a few days off." Mary asks.

"I would love to." Ruthie replies. As she said this she thought, maybe just maybe this was Gods answer to her prayers of figure out what to do.

"Well, I will send the ticket to the airline. All you have to do is sya my name and you will be all set." Mary happily replies."

"Ok. That's great!" Ruthie replies, beginning to sound upset (all of sudden not able to control her emotions)

"Ruthie is something wrong." Mary asks questioningly.

"I cannot tell you over the phone." Ruthie replies, crying more now.

"Ok. I'll see you in several hours. Whatever it is, you will be oaky." Mary Replies.

Ruthie looks at the phone and slowly putting it down. She thinks to herself, no I will not be okay. My world will no longer be the same.


	2. On her way to NY

I am doing a double shot. Hope you like it.

A few hours later….

Ruthie sits on the plane in first class. She had no idea how her sister and Carlos can afford this. Passes are not usually first class. Not to say she did not enjoy it. The service was awesome, with great food and was finally able to sleep a little bit. She tried to get some sleep before she left but was not able to. Mom and Dad were very happy she decided to go. Though, they could sense something was wrong and she could sense there was something they were not telling her. She never mentioned the rumor going around school. It would not be till later that she would think of Lucy's group of teenagers at the church.

She landed safely in NY, where instead of being greeted by her sister, a chauffeur was waiting for her with a sign that read "Ruthie Camden." As it turns out, it was a fancy limo. This gave her a chance to think about why Mary called her. There had to be more to this than, come and visit me. With Mary there almost always more to it. Ever since Mary married Carlos, she has been quiet. Not to quiet, Ruthie has a way of knowing a lot of things but when Charlie was born she was even more out of touch. She knows more things than even her sister Lucy. Ruthie was the closet with Matt and Mary. She knows that is because has been keeping Matts secret but being close with Mary happened after she visited them in Puerto Rico. She is hoping that Mary lets her stay for the next 7 months.

The limo brought her to a gated house. A house that could only be owned by a very wealthy individual or family. This was the secret that Mary had told her when she was down in Puerto Rico and no one else knowns. Mary told her that this fortune came along with Carlos new job. She did not know what this new job was, only that she rarely saw Carlos. As it was, Mary was able to fly less but she did not want to stop completely because than Mom and Dad would know something.

Ruthie went to knock on the massive front door, but as she did the door opened and Mary looked at her with a big smile. "Oh, Ruthie, she said. You have no idea; how excited I am to see you. Charlie, this is your Aunt Ruthie," she says to little one at feet. Ruthie looks down at him and he raises his hand to wave and she gives him a little tickle in his stomach and he giggles. She gives Mary a hug and says "Me too."

"Come on in," Mary says picking up the little guy. "Do you want to get settled, first or tell me what is bothering you?" Mary asked.

"Um. Why don't I get settled first? I am not ready to talk yet and I am tired. I need to take nap." Ruthie replies, as she picks up her luggage.

"You sure? Ok. I'll show you to your room." Mary says walking towards the hall.


	3. She tells Mary

Chapter 3

Hey guys. Thank you for the reviews. I am going to try to post once a week.

Ruthie followed her sister down the hall. (eventually upstairs) As she walked she noticed several pictures on the walls and was surprised to see her family (and Carlo's as well). Ever since her sister left, she has not been very close with the rest of the family and Ruthie assumed that her family never sent them photos. Apparently they had, and Mary had done a magnificent job displaying these photos. She also saw photos of baby Charlie that were wonderfully done as well. She passed several rooms, each with their own style of décor. There was a "blue" room, a "red" room and a "purple" room. When she got to hers, she was amazed to see that she had followed what Ruthie enjoyed most as a child, Hello Kitty, also known as the "pink" room.

"I know Hello Kitty is a little young for you but I know how much you loved it." Mary says catching Ruthie's surprise.

"Mary, It's amazing. I love it." Ruthie reply's. Ruthie continues to look around. The furniture was a sweet shade of light pink, so the pink was not hard on your eyes and Hello Kitty was stamped on side. There was pink flat screen hanging in front of her bed (that was one of her favorite parts, she just hoped it wouldn't fall). There was several books and movies on the bookshelf. The wallpaper was pink with a Hello Kitty boarder. A pink frame bed with Hello Kitty bed sheet set. Several stuffed Hello Kitty's were also around. A Hello Kitty chair was also present.

"Oh, I am so glad. I did not want a Hello Kitty overload but I wanted to remind you have that room you loved so much and oddly the boys did too." Mary happily replies, "I do wonder what happened to all those Hello Kitty's."

"They are still in the closet. Mom has not had to heart to throw them away. I think Savannah will enjoy them one day." Ruthie says.

"Well I will let you get some rest. I talk to you later tonight for dinner." Mary says, walking out the door.

"Ok. Around 6pm?" Ruthie asks.

"Yes." Mary replies.

Later that night (around 6 pm)

Ruthie wakes up to the sweet smell of what could only be pot roast. She walked downstairs to the dining room and saw Mary waiting for her along with Carlos and baby Charlie. Ruthie said hello to Carlos and smiled in response. The dining room was just amazing as the rest of the house. A pure wood table that sat around 10 guests and ornate finishes all round. There was minimal conversation during dinner (the food was too good). Afterwards, Carlos took Charlie to his bath and Mary told Ruthie they could talk in the living room. The living room was pure white and Ruthie was scared to even set foot.

"Oh, Ruthie you can seat anywhere. We don't expect this room to stay white." Mary said, eyeing her suspicions.

Ruthie sent down on the lounger. She knew Mary wanted to talk but she was not sure where to start. And as it turns she did not have too.

"So, little sis you have turned out to be the worst of us. " Mary joked.

Ruthie looked up and gave Mary a look that said what the hell and at the same yes.

"I know you may not have come here for help, at least not in the beginning but I will help you because I love you and you have helped me countless times and we all know you were hurt the most when I left. " Mary says.

"You mean that Mary?" Ruthie asks.

"Yes. But you have to admit to yourself first." Mary says. "I know it took me the longest time but coming here ended up being the best decision for all us."

"Fine. I guess I am usually bluntly honest, this time is scares me and I think that is because I could not see and whole school figured it out first. "Ruthie replies.

"I am pretty sure that was pure coincidence. I doubt that they knew for fact, that is impossible. I also think that you were probably flying high; I know how much you liked him and were not thinking about anything. Tell me what happened?" Mary said.

"He came over and all of sudden it just happened. We were supposed to be studying but we were so close and I could just feel the heat you know. One second we had our clothes on and the next we did not. We did not think; it was the best though expect the ending." Ruthies says, with a smile on at first and then contempt.

"That understandable, your hormones reach a certain point. But he left? What hell of kind of guy does that? And…." Mary says giving her look.

"I do not know why he left. Why do I have to say it?" Ruthie says disgusted.

"Because you have to it. If you cannot say it to me or yourself, you will never be able to say it to him." Mary says.

"Wait, what, I have to tell him. He has not called me." Ruthie says angrily.

"Just say Ruthie. Trust me you will feel a little bit better." Mary says.

"Fine. I think I am pregnant." Ruthie says, starting to cry.

"Oh. Sweetie, we will get through it. I'll take you to see the doctor tomorrow. I am here to help." Mary says walking over to her sister and giving her a hug.

"I am just so scared. I know what Lucy is going to say, I can picture it and it's not a good thing." Ruthie says sobbing.

"Don't worry about that. You can stay with me. Don't think about that.


	4. Decisions Decisions and

Chapter 4

Hey guys. Sorry I was in Florida for the last couple of days.

The next day, Ruthie woke up bright and early knowing she had a lot of business to take care of. She walked down the stairs and found that there was a hot plate of pancakes with note written by it.

"Ruthie, I have to take Carlos to do the day care and I have work. Here is a list of schools that programs of teen mothers. It is important that you finish high school and potentially start college when you are here. That is my one condition in you staying here. Additionally, you need to call Martin – maybe not today but at some point." - The note read

Ruthie understand with Mary's condition and looked at the list of schools. This was going to be a scary concept but at least no one knows me here and more important no one knows me as the preacher's kids. Ruthie finished the wonderful pancakes and orange juice and went on the computer.

Ruthie looked at all the schools, several were too far away and others did not seem to have the right feeling to them. Finally, she found one that was within walking distance, St. Anne's (what a coincidence). She would be able to earn her high school degree, by going to regular classes until she was 7 months along (which ever came sooner), then she could still graduate but focus on helping with the baby. She called the school to set up an appointment. She would have to have Mary call her old school to get her records sent over.

After this was done, Ruthie mulled over the last part of the Mary's letter. She was about to call Martin when Simon's named popped up on her phone. She had to answer it, even though she did not want to.

"Hi Simon." Ruthie said answering the phone.

"Where the heck are you, Ruthie? Mom is worried sick." Simon asked, angrily.

"Oh crap, I forget to let her know I was safe." Ruthie replied.

"Where are you?" Simon asked again.

"I am safe and that is what matters." Ruthie replies, not wanting to reveal where she is.

"You ever going to tell me where you are?" Simon asked.

"Not at the moment. Please let Mom and Dad know."

"Ok. I am here if you need me you know. Love you. "Simon responded.

"I love you too." Ruthie replied. And she hung up the phone.

Ruthie decided to look up gynecologists in the area, as she was doing this she debated calling her brother Matt. Before she had the time to, he heard something move behind her and someone or something knocked her out.


	5. NO!

Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews and views. Let me know if you wanted me to take this another direction, I not mean person. I am sorry for such a short chapter. I am not feeling well today and I wanted to put something up. I promise a longer chapter next week.

Ruthie woke up lying on the floor, which was surprisingly clear. Ruthie half expected to find the place ransacked but it was pretty clean. And then she realized that the floor was not same as floor in her sister's house. It was a darker shade of wood, Mary's house had a very light shade of wood floor throughout it. Ruthie attempted to get up but her head hurt too much. As she turned her head she noticed someone was sitting on the couch. She guy looked very familiar.

"I am so sorry Ruthie. I am so glad you are awake. I was really worried there for second," the manly voice on the couch said.

Now, that voice is familiar Ruthie thought. If only her eyes would focus.

"Shouldn't be we take her to the hospital to make sure she doesn't have a concussion." Another voice, more female, that also sound familiar said.

"We can check her out, as doctors you know?" the first voice said.

"Okay, but if we are not sure we are taking her to the hospital." The second voice said.

"NO!" was all that Ruthie could muster.

"What Ruthie?" the female voice asked.

"Please No." she mustered again.

The man got off the couch and walked up to her. Ruthie rolled away as fast as possible.

The woman's voice said, "I think she is confused. That lamp must have really hurt her. I think we need to take her to the hospital but I doubt she will let us until she knows who we are."

"Ruthie, it us….


	6. Who the Heck are You?

Chapter 6

Hey guys. Thank so much for the views and reviews!

"Ruthie, it is us, Matt and Sarah."

Ruthie stopped for a second, mid roll. Matt and Sarah, they seem to be friendly names; man I must have really hit my head she thought to herself. Her stopping in mid roll was enough for the guy to pick her up. She started to kick and scream, but he must have had practice because he would not put her down. He took her out to the car, people were staring but he muttered "it is okay, she's my sister." Then, they people smiled at him like they had experienced this before.

The woman sat next to her as he drove. "Ruthie, it is me Sarah. I am married to your brother Matt. We stopped by and Matt accidently knocked a lamp into your head. You were unconscious, I wanted to take you to the hospital right away but her brother said it was just a bump. So for being a doctor." She smiled.

Oh. So this man is my brother and his married to this woman. Her head hurt too much. She heard, "I think she's passing out Matt" just as everything went black.

Ruthie woke up in hospital bed. The man and the woman were sitting alongside of her, currently both passed out. A nurse walked in and noticed her awake. "Hi. Let me get the doctor." She said quietly. A couple minutes passed and talk handsome blonde walked in. The man and the woman in the chair set up, waking up almost immediately.

"Hi. I am Doctor Palm. I have a few questions for you. Do you remember your name?" Dr. Palm asked.

"Is it Ruthie, I vaguely remember someone looking at me and calling me that." She responded.

"It is Ruthie. But you do not remember your name? Do you know what day it is?" he asked.

"No, I do not remember my name, only that they called me Ruthie. And I believe I've been out of it for the last two days but I cannot remember what day it was before that, so no."

"Lastly, can you tell me where you are?" the doctor asked.

"I presume a hospital in California." She responded.

"Ruthie, I am going to tell you a few things, some of this might scare you. Yes, you have only been out a couple of days, so that makes this a Friday. But you are in New York. Do you know those two people sitting in the chair?" he asked her.

"They are the ones who kidnapped me, at least that is what I think." She said.

"Ruthie. Ruthie. Are you okay. I am as soon as a heard." A voice from outside the hall said. Again one she did not recognize.

"Hold a second there. You must be the other sister. Let us talk outside." Was the last thing Ruthie heard.

 **OUTSIDE RUTHIE'S HOSPTIAL ROOM**

"Doctor, what is going on? She remembers California but she doesn't remember us? It is not like we have just met her." Matt says.

"Wait, she does not remember you. What the heck did you do with her? You do know shes pregnant right?" Mary practically screams yet him.

"You told us that Mary. That is why we came to visit. We were going to help her find a doctor to treat her since we cannot technically do it yet." Sarah says.

"Hold on a second. Before I go on, the baby which is 4 months along is fine. When the lamp hit her she lost some of her memories. She remembers things once she woke up, which means her short term memory is intact. It is likely that is she cannot remember, names, faces or voices but she can remember where she grew up. Maybe even details of what the place looked like. Sometimes this happens, where it is people they forget and not the where. I want to keep her overnight, as her brain was swollen, and want to make sure there is not an increase in pressure. When this goes down, she might regain her memories."

"so you are saying she may never remember?" all of three of them say at once.

"yes. There is a chance she will never remember. I suggest showing her things that might help her remember, not right now but later. I know her condition she might not want to go home but in the next couple of months if she does not improve that might be your best shot." The doctor says.

They walk back into Ruthie's room.

"So. If the doctor is not afraid of you, then who the heck are you and why am I in NY?" Ruthie asks.

"I am your sister, Mary." The tall woman with blonde hair says.

"I am your brother, Matt." The tall man with shaggy brown hair says.

"I am your sister-in-law, Sarah, married to your brother Matt." The slightly shorter with long black hair says.

"You are in NY because as a 15-year-old, you have some news that you did not want to tell your parents but you told us, well me and I told them." The woman named Mary says.

"What kind of news is that?" Ruthie asks.

The three of them look at the handsome doctor. "I think you can tell her. She is stable and were are to monitor if she goes in to shock." He replies. Ruthie smiles up at him. It cannot be that bad, she thought.

"you are pregnant." The man named Matt says.

"I am 15 and pregnant, this cannot be a good thing." Ruthie says. "worse, I do not even remember who or remember having sex." Ruthie starts to cry. I know I should not but I want my parents, I want my mom. She continues to cry and shake until the doctor, motions that nurse and she peaceful goes to sleep.

"Let see what happens tomorrow. Let her rest and you guys get rest too."

As they walk out, Mary's phone rings with "Home" in the title. Matt's phone rings with the words "Lucy" and Sarah's phone rings with the words "Simon."


	7. Why would you say that?

Chapter 7

I am so glad you like this story!

As they walk out, Mary's phone rings with "Home" in the title. Matt's phone rings with the words "Lucy" and Sarah's phone rings with the words "Simon."

For second, everyone stopped. Then, they all looked at each other and in the moment they knew what they had to do.

 **Mary's Conversation**

Mary picked up the phone, walking away from the group. "Mary, it's your father."

"Hi Dad. What's up?" Mary asks.

"Oh nothing, just wondering how our youngest daughter ended up at our oldest daughter's house?"

"I invited her to see the place." Mary says, kind of the truth.

"Oh really. Any idea when she is coming home?" Her dad asks.

"She has really taken to this place. Do you mind if I look at schools for her up here?" Mary asks.

"Wait. Really, she does not want to come back home? Has she given you a reason?" Dad asks, in complete shock.

"No she has not told me. To be honest, she just having too much fun right now. Sometimes they just need a week or so away from what is." Mary says, a complete lie.

"is there something you are not telling me. I am pretty sure there is. I will find a way to get it out of you." Her dad says. "Put her on, Mom wants to talk to her."

"Ruthie, you better get home, you cannot miss anymore school." Moms says.

"Mom, she cannot come home right now. She is out, exploring Buffalo. Matt and Sarah are visiting too."

"Can you tell her call me?" Her mom responds.

"Will do. I got to go Mom." She hangs up the phone quickly.

 **Matt's Conversation**

Matt walked away from everyone and answered the phone. "Matt, it's your sister, Lucy."

"Hi Lucy. What's up?" Matt asks.

"I am wondering why no one answers their phone and why my sister is not here going to school. She has been so self-involved lately." Lucy asks.

"What do you mean self-involved?" Matt asks.

"She's been boy crazy all summer. She changed. Something about her changed." Lucy responded.

"There more to it….oh really. Why did someone not tell me." Matt said trying to cover himself.

"Wait. Do you know something? Are you visiting Mary?" Lucy asks catching Matts words.

"No, I do not and do I am not at Mary's." Matt says lying.

"Have you heard from her?" Lucy asks.

"Mary or Ruthie?" Matt asks.

"Both?" Lucy responds.

"I have heard from Mary, she says that Ruthie is staying with her and she thought we might be able to come bye but we couldn't." Again Matt says lying.

"Can you please tell Mary to call me than?" Lucy asks.

"I will. Bye." Mat responds hanging up the phone.

 **Sarah's Conversation**

Sarah picks up the phone and walks away from her husband. "Hi. Sarah, it's Simon."

"Hi, Simon. What's up?" Sarah asks.

"Nothing really. Just wondering why, the rest of the family is here flipping out over Ruthie." Simons says.

"Wait, so you are all together?" Sarah asks.

"Yes. At least we are all in the same house. Why?" Simon asks.

"Oh. No reason." Sarah responds, as she waves her hands for Matt and Mary to come over.

"Well, do you know anything?" Simon asks.

Sarah looks up at Matt and Mary. They both shake their heads.

"No. Why would I. I am at home with Matt. I haven't seen or heard from Mary. Neither has Matt." Sarah says and looks up at Matt and Mary both mouthing "No" at her. "I got to go. Talk later." She says and hangs up the phone.

"Why would you say that? They definitely know we lied. I told them we had heard from Mary but we weren't visiting." Matt says.

"It is not her fault. I told her that you guys were both visiting." Mary says.

"Man, that look does not mean what it used mean." Sarah says.

 **At the Camden's Residents**

Lucy, Simon, Eric and Annie were all sitting in the leaving room.

"They lied." They all said at the same time. They looked at each other.

"I think we need to head to Buffalo." They all said at the same time.


	8. What Hurts?

Chapter 8.

Thank you, RoganJAlex and YaleAceBella12

As the Camden's prepare to get a flight and leave the next day, Mary, Matt and Sarah were busy trying to figure out what to do.

"You know they are all go to come up here now." Matt said.

"Yes. I do. And we need to talk to Ruthie." Mary says.

"But she needs her rest. We need to come up with a plan first and then fill her in tomorrow." Sarah says, "Let's sleep on it and discuss early tomorrow morning."

 **The Next Day**

The gang was drinking coffee and discussing their options.

"I think we should start with the she doesn't know who you are part and not mention the she is pregnant part." Mary says. "It is best not to bombard them with everything."

"True but then we have the problem of getting her to stay here. We know the real Ruthie would not want to go home. Which I think, them coming here might actually help with the memory loss." Matt responds.

"I think to start we can say that travelling her in condition is not exactly the best thing. I mean it is not likely the doctor would have recommended her leaving the hospital anytime soon, let alone fly on airplane home." Sarah said.

"So we got it, at least for next couple of days. We just have let Ruthie know." Matt says.

Since they had met so early, Ruthie was still asleep when they got there. They sat down and waited, they were exhausted and they happened to fall asleep.

"Hey guys, Matt. Mary and Sarah right." Ruthie said waking up and seeing them sleeping.

At once the woke up and asked in unison, "you remember?"

"No, I just remember what you told me yesterday." Ruthie said with a sad smile.

"We have to talk to you. Do you remember everything from yesterday?" Mary asks.

"Yes. I scared Mary." Ruthie said crying a little.

"Well, I am sorry to tell you this but it is probably going to get worse before it gets better, the whole family is flying up." Matt says.

"Wait what. I know that I would want to tell mom or dad or anyone else." Ruthie said.

"We know. All we are going to tell them they you hit your head and cannot remember them. We are going to leave it there for right now." Sarah responded with a smile.

"Good. I think that is a good plan. Any ideas when they are going to get here?" Ruthie asked.

"As soon as they can get a plan out of here. Are you hungry?" Matt asked with a sly smile.

"Yes. Please." Ruthie said.

"I'll go ask the doctor what she can eat." Sarah said walking out.

"Matt, I just thought of something, they are going to be going to my house. They are not going to be coming here." Mary said.

"oh right. You should be there, as Carlos is out and the babysitter took Charlie to the park." Matt says.

"You going to be alright here?" Mary asks.

"Yes, I will be okay." Matt responds. "Will you call me when they get here."

"Will do." Mary says as she walks out.

Sarah walks in with a tray of very "tasteful" food. "Where did she go?" She asks.

"She had to go. She remembered that mom would be coming to her house not here." Matt says.

"True. I did not even think of that." Sarah says giving Matt a quick kiss on the cheek.

At that moment Ruthie started to cry. A painful cry, that the I am upset with you kind – the kind that something is wrong. Matt runs up next her and Sarah sets down the tray and goes on the other side. "What is wrong?" Matt asked.

"I do not know, it just hurts real bad.." Ruthie says thru the tears.

"I'll go call the doctor." Sarah says, running out of the room.

"What hurts?" Matt says frantic.  
"My head. It aches so bad. It is worse than a headache. HELP! DO SOMETHING.


End file.
